Glasses
by sillyangelxo
Summary: •ONESHOT• SasuSaku. …Because Sakura had to admit, guys with glasses look rather sexy.


* * *

**a/n:** Meh, first SasuSaku one-shot after almost a year of struggling for an idea to actually keep Sasuke in character. (_sigh_) Ahh—please ignore my unenthusiastic attitude, yeah? Frankly, I'm actually happy I even got to finish this; I'm the most slowest and laziest person ever. x) Oh, oh! Almost forget, but this was partly inspired from my trip to the optometry department, and that was _such_ a fun appointment. Pssh, yeah right. But anyways… Enjoy, huh? :p

**Summary:** …Because Sakura had to admit, guys with glasses look rather sexy.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer(s) applied.

* * *

.

.

_**Glasses**_

.

.

"The first one?" An ebony-haired optometrist donning on a rather large lab coat questioned, shifting back and forth through the lenses. "Or the second one?"

Twenty-three year old Uchiha Sasuke was clearly aggravated; in no sense at all was he enjoying this appointment, stuck to a leather khaki chair, his eyes irritatingly disturbed by going through so many eye tests.

"Second," Sasuke let out abruptly, thus letting out a growl that made the optometrist strain an artificial laugh, leaning backward slightly in aghast as if Sasuke was planning on attacking him.

Which, Sasuke had to admit, had been peaking his interest for awhile now.

"First or second?" The man repeated once more; the first pair of lenses made reading the row of letters from across the room a blur in Sasuke's eyes, furthering his irritation to an extent. The unnamed man flipped through to the second pair of lenses, which Sasuke finally drawled out in another of his many varieties of iced tones, retorting a, "That one."

Needless to say, the appointment itself had prolonged even longer than expect because of Sasuke's evident signs of impeding and the doctor's lack of boldness since the younger latter simply intimidated him so much that he wished he could quit his job. Sasuke would disagree otherwise for frightening the said doctor, because he ultimately deserved it anyways; his high-pitched voice was the very hindrance to Sasuke's ears and such perky demeanor was something Sasuke could not tolerate any longer as he was restrained into being in such a dreadful situation.

After these endless so called "tests" that agitated poor Sasuke's orbs, he was released from the chair, his girlfriend stepping beside him as the doctor whom Sakura called "Dr. Hitomi" began to explain the fate into whether Sasuke would either need glasses or not.

And Sasuke, as much as he kept it to himself and would never concede to such a possibility, deep down hoped, or in more Sasuke-related terms, was stricken with absolute incredulity that he would _not_ need glasses.

Dr. Hitomi peered at the couple from the top of a single white sheet of paper held between his hands, attempting to look more professional, eyeing the young man before him skeptically.

"I'm sorry to say," Dr. Hitomi held his breath for a second, trying to gain back composure after the loss of it by the eerie gaze Sasuke had been giving him, and thus continued on, "That you are in need of a pair of glasses, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke could've sworn he hadn't just heard what this person had said, because if this was true, he wouldn't hold back going into a fracas.

…He could hear Sakura giggle; her fits of laughter couldn't be contained, because it was all just too much to register into her brain.

And it finally hit Sasuke of the inevitable truth, no matter how much he would deny it.

He was going to look like a wimp.

.

.

.

"I am _not_ walking out of this place looking like _this_," Sasuke intoned audaciously, staring at his reflection from the bathroom mirror.

His face was occupied by a pair of spectacles with stainless, transparent frames and coal colored bars, fitted perfectly upon the upper surface of his face.

Sasuke couldn't identify himself anymore; as expected, even if he regretted ever ruminating on such thoughts, he looked different, and not in the good way of sorts. He could no longer examine his porcelain features because they were hidden beneath the horrible thing pinned to his face, extracting any vestige of his manly appearance whatsoever, making him, in his highly presumptuous opinion, look wimpy.

'Stupid glasses,' He thought hotly. Sasuke couldn't look at himself the same way he did before. Besides, he always demanded questionably to himself, why did he need these things anyway?! It's not like eyesight was the most important sense out of the other four. So what if he had this so called 'astigmatism'? It probably had nothing to do with his eyes anyways, he assumed. Even if his eyes weren't so spherical and were shaped in an oval-like fashion at the beginning of his orbs that caused him to see in a blurry way, he could manage! For Pete's sake, he was an _Uchiha_ after all. And Uchihas don't _do_ glasses.

…Well, besides Itachi, but he's weird like that.

After contemplating for a brief matter of seconds, Sasuke found himself hovering over the bathroom's garbage can, the glasses suspended in the air as he held it, anticipating on releasing them and watching them get buried within the depths of the garbage can's rubbish.

He would've done it too—

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

—if his bubbly roseate haired companion hadn't interrupted in what would have been a joyful moment.

"Nothing," Sasuke returned. Honestly, these were the things that he hated most about Sakura; her unforeseen appearance seemed to meddle into his situations just when he wanted to be secluded the most.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun, you didn't happen to be throwing away you're glasses, did you?" Sakura bored her jaded eyes onto Sasuke curiously, feigning an innocent smile that lingered on her lips. "Hn." Sasuke retaliated strongly in defense, which Sakura flaunted back with a beam.

Sasuke held in a sigh, recklessly dropping his glasses onto the bathroom counter and curved his body around so his back was facing Sakura. He gave off a moue, arms crossed and glaring at himself through the mirror.

Sakura stepped forward, grabbing the glasses off the counter and turned around a reluctant Sasuke to face her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started. She began to place the glasses on Sasuke, whom in which tried to thrust away in declination. After struggling moments of trying to pry Sasuke's hands away from her, Sakura managed to fixate the specs onto a gloomy Sasuke.

Sakura back stepped slightly, trying to get a better view of Sasuke; he had no cheerful expression on whatsoever, which she didn't mind, because he was always like that anyway.

"See, Sasuke-kun," Sakura informed him matter-of-factly, a teasing tone foreshadowing her voice.

"You don't look so weird!"

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as one of his best friends trotted through the open door, acknowledging her with a big bear hug and practically jerking her in the air, suffocating Sakura constantly until she threatened to disassemble his body in the worst circumstance possible from a woman with such masculine strength.

Naruto, finally attempting to use his noggin to keep him from harm's way, stumbled backward nervously, scratching his fingers lightly into his blond hair. "Well, Merry Christmas!" He tried to cease the moment for a distraction, and continued on with a, "So…" Naruto went into a fit of unmanly snickers, like a perverted Jiraiya when witnessing adulterated themes not apt for children. "…Where's teme?"

"Huh?" Sakura shifted her head left to right. When she stared far out throughout the open doorway, she saw a single figure standing in the snow as he tried to stop himself from shivering, courtesy of the wintry weather. "Sasuke-kun! Come on, get inside the house! It's freezing outside!"

When Sasuke gave no sign of listening to Sakura's orders, she stomped her feet onto the snowy path toward him. And after a momentary pause of them bickering in the snow, she took him by the hand and forcefully dragged him into the warm house.

Yet another thing Sasuke hated about Sakura; she was too vigorous to the point that he disliked it. Wasn't he supposed to be wearing the pants in this relationship?!

Oh, but Kami-sama knows, surely he knows why Sakura was born in such a way; and yet, he was taking pleasure in watching Sasuke suffer such vexatious affairs. Yes, Sasuke was sure of that, even when he secretly pleaded for that someone or something way up there to have mercy on his bitter soul.

"Brrrh! How can you even stand staying in such freezing weather?!" Sakura questioned, as she entered Naruto's edifice, tugging along an aggravated Sasuke. The warmth of the heater vents were being released every direction within the household, graciously reaching them and heating Sakura up as she continued to hull Sasuke's butt to the living room.

"Hey guys! I brought Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hollered to the group of people invited to Naruto and Hinata's Christmas party, huddled near the Christmas tree next to the fire place and eagerly awaiting the moment to open Christmas gifts. Naruto, sitting comfortably on the couch with his arm draped over Hinata's shoulder while she blushed by the proximate contact, was the first one to whirl his head toward the arriving couple in excitement.

Sasuke tried to tear the glasses from his face, but Sakura really was trying to egg him on, clasping her hands around his wrists and fabricating a tight grin directed to him; he knew that sly trick well, provoking him like a challenge or battle he knew he wouldn't win.

'Damn you, Sakura.' Sasuke cursed in his mind; his train of other ongoing dirty thoughts were bluntly intruded by the sound of withheld sniggers.

"H—hey—t—t—" Naruto couldn't confine his obnoxious (as Sasuke put it) laughter, practically rolling on the floor laughing his guts out, soon followed by a red-faced Kiba and Akamaru. "—T—te—te—teme!" Sasuke would've groaned out loud if he wasn't so restrained, although a vein on his forehead was popping in humiliation and anger. He looked around the room; many were trying to contain themselves, but it was simply too hard considering how _unusual_ Sasuke looked compared to before. He directed his attention to Sakura, who merely went on like it was nothing, going around the room cheerfully and greeting everyone with bear hugs or handshakes.

Standing in the chilly snow seemed like the best option right now compared to what Sasuke would have to live through for the next couple of hours.

.

.

.

Oh, god.

So there _was_ such a thing up there that felt just the slightest sympathy for the stone-faced young man known as Uchiha Sasuke.

After what Sasuke concluded to be countless hours of torture sprinkled with such "joyful" holiday events taking place, burnt into his mind for eternity, he was discharged entirely from the crazy house filled with even more bizarre people. And he would've been grateful too, but thus was not in the mood for such acts.

Instead, he sat brooding in his apartment of two at twelve o' clock in the morning, his sliding door blinds kept open as the moon's pearly light illuminated through the translucent glass, shining it's brightness and lighting up the dark room. Sasuke had his arms propped onto his thighs, face dug into the palm of his hands, as he tried to rid his memory of the terrible things that had taken place today.

There was a creak of a door, an unknown figure entering the room as it shut the door with the softest of pushes, making the door close with an inaudible clamp. The figure swerved it's body around toward Sasuke, as she paced herself slowly to him, her clumps of pink hair falling down her face, she herself dressed in her pajamas.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired, emerging from within the darkness. "You're still awake?"

Sasuke hinted a sign of being there, simply stating one of his overused words, "Hn." Moments later, Sakura had seated herself beside him on their single bed, peering at him through wide orbs.

They sat there in complete silence. Neither one of them uttered a word, mainly because Sasuke was in no mood for conversation as the evening's past events were still deeply imprinted in his mind—and having the one he called his girlfriend did nothing of the sorts to stop or halt such mishaps. And that, at the very least, did not encourage him to actually attempt at talking to her, which he would not, since alas, an Uchiha's temper was something remarkably immeasurable.

Sakura, who always had that abnormal intuition when knowing something was deeply wrong with Sasuke, including all the erroneous gestures and expressions an Uchiha would have not acquired otherwise if they weren't in a bad mood, attended to her boyfriend. "Sasuke-kun… is anything wrong?"

If it wasn't for him fending off such unsought emotions and possessing such an impassive demeanor, Sasuke simply would have laughed. _Hard_. It was miraculous that Sakura, the very example of what was to be intelligent, had asked such a rather idiotic question. Without even making eye contact, Sasuke responded through gritted teeth, "No."

Sakura creased her forehead in confusion; Sasuke, who really was such an open book at times, really had the nerve to deny any help whatsoever. At that thought, Sakura wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance. Mhm, men. Nonetheless, Sasuke's ignorance was something you could say Sakura could at least value; after all, one challenging move from her was all it took to form a tiny crack onto Sasuke's invisible wall, which really was all that was needed because from then on, the crack would only enlarge, slowly fracturing the wall until is was in mere rubbles—or, less metaphorically, it was going to break him, mentally and physically.

With that in mind, Sakura let out a slow, exasperated yawn, dissimulating the fact that she was ever interested in Sasuke's dilemma in the first place. "Well, okay. Good night!" Her words oozed out with fake obliviousness, as Sakura crawled around Sasuke and plummeted herself onto their shared bed, pulling the covers over herself to keep her warm.

Beneath his bangs, Sasuke's left eye began to twitch; Sakura was indeed the most complex human being he had ever met. It was one thing that she was a girl, but this was a girl with a twisted mind, and he was sure she was plotting schemes in her brain to literally torture him to death, which, at this very moment, wouldn't be so long. "…Stupid Sakura; this all wouldn't have happened if she hadn't made me get glasses… stupid optometrist…" Before he knew it, Sasuke was muttering words he wouldn't have confessed out loud in the blue. But hearing all this being said aloud, head dug into her pillow and all, Sakura found herself giggling; Sasuke really was such a silly boy.

Sasuke's keen hearing caught her stifled laughter. He glared. "What?!" Sasuke questioned, quite irritated as Sakura's merriment emitted throughout the air, taunting and toying with him, as if he was a mere play thing. Sakura gave no reply, which infuriated Sasuke even more. But moments later, long arms enveloped his torso, as Sakura's head rested upon his left shoulder, stuffing her face into his hair. Immobile, Sasuke hissed out, "Let go."

Sakura's only reply was another round of continuous laughter, followed by her statement. "…Sasuke-kun, you're so silly. You should have just told me in the first place you didn't like wearing your glasses!" Her tone told it all; she thought it was no big deal, riling him on even more. She then gazed up at him innocently, a small grin pinned to her lips as Sasuke glared down upon his girlfriend. "Hn," He deadpanned, facing the other way so he didn't have to see Sakura's face.

"Eh, don't give me that," Sakura reprehended, as her right arm loosened around Sasuke's waist, falling to her side gently before she brought it up to his head and dug her fingers into his luscious hair, massaging his scalp. Sasuke maintained himself from letting a pleasurable sigh escape his lips. "But, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura slurred her words, placing her tiny hand onto the surface of Sasuke's head and tilting it to face her, monopolizing the situation. Her neck stretched outward, reaching his ear. The warmth of her breath tingled Sasuke's skin, undeniably making his hormones go into a rowdy fit. "…You're still very hot." Sakura's seductive nature was just vying for some action, wasn't it? But Sasuke must not give in; it was against his code! No way was he going to fall into the hands of a woman; he was the man and he was going to stay the dominant latter in this relationship.

Sasuke attempted to push Sakura away, his mind finally remembering what had occurred earlier that day. But alas, no matter how hard he tried, it seemed that Sakura, although he would never admit it to her, was the stronger of the two, her hand clutching his neck as if choking him. She inspected Sasuke with mischievous eyes; once again, this was a battle he was not going to win. Sakura drew her face back from Sasuke's slightly, and he gazed intently at her, witnessing as the moon's light framed her heart-shaped face, showcasing her elegance, even with her masses of hair matted against her face.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously through onyx orbs; it was decided; she really did know how to push his buttons. Sakura cracked a grin; she promulgated her last opinion before descending his pate toward her.

"…Besides, I think guys with glasses look rather sexy."

Both her hands cupped his face; their lips collided against once another for a fleeting moment, and even if she was about to pull back with disheartenment due to the lack of interest that Sasuke had incorporated into the lip lock at first, there was that sudden rough jerk from her dark-haired playmate that had kept her head in place, his palm held firmly upon the back of her head, pushing her closer to him as he deepened what was a chaste peck into an impure kiss.

Sakura could've sworn she felt him smirk against her lips.

.

.

_**fin.**_

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** Ahh—suckish, no? Oh, and I've noticed I've used way too much semi colons in this, T.T, but don't mind that. x) Urgh…I just hope I kept Sasuke and Sakura in character. —sweatdrops— I expected the ending to be different in my head, but I'm quite satisfied how it turned out… somewhat. (_laughs freakishly_) Oh, and if there are any grammatical mistakes or whatever, please feel free to tell me in a _nice_ way so that I can fix them. But other than that, tell me what you think okay? Like, in reviews people! Think of it like a Christmas present! Lol, that reminds me…

**Merry Christmas**_! _♥

…psst! Review! xD

* * *


End file.
